I just want to make you sweat
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta and Goku in a competition to see who is the better, yeah I know the idea been done many times, but I wanted to one as well, seem like fun ;  Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Some notes- I was listening to this song - Sweat (David remix) by Snoop dog – and yet again my imagination went wild. This is a byproduct of lack of sleep 33hours and counting…. By the way I am not putting in lyrics, so recommended way to read is some dance music, when Goku dances play the remix of everyone loves kung fu fighting, and Vegeta dances play the song by snoop dog on youtube etc. Why? Atmosphere! Muahah enjoy. **

'**I just want to make you sweat' **

Another failed contest; it would seem they were doom to remain in a draw. They both locked within this power struggle, who can do earthly competitions better? It all started as rivalry of power, now such a competition is lost to Vegeta; he came to accept his status as the second strongest being in the universe after the long lasting battle against Buu. Now he bested Kakarot in the knowledge of their people and practices. He laughed as he thought how Kakarot reacted when he would walk around their home boasting of their people's education; Kakarot would pout and sulk, until he brought up power levels.

Vegeta raised a brow scanning the area lights flashed and swirled on the walls, an ocean of bodies moved against each other to the sound of the base filled air, and the fogged surrounding was dense. Turning his half dazed eyes to his competitor, Kakarot sported his own dazed look. He was pleased that they came to an agreement on the limit of shots they partook in.

"Well Geta another draw, neither one of us wavered when we stood." Goku leaned up against the bar, relaxing his head allowing it to sway to the left. The many shot's of Rum were warming his belly. "What's next?"

Vegeta groaned low in his throat as a small smile crept on his lips. "I don't know Kakarot, what do you think?" His eyes returned to the gyrating and thriving dancers. A few caught his eye.

Goku glanced in Vegeta's line of direction taking part watching the withering bodies. He smiled. "You know 'Geta humans use dancing as competition, maybe we can as well? That is if you're not too shy…" Goku couldn't help the chuckle even if he wished to.

Vegeta scoffed then paused. "You know what Kakarot, I think we can." Vegeta tilted his head to his companion and smirked.

Goku looked back to the dance floor; he wasn't the best of dancers, but he was confidant he was better than Vegeta in the area. "So how are we going to do this?"

Vegeta raised his bended index finger to his lip and thought. "Hmm, well I do not wish to go out there and dance at the same time, it would be difficult to judge."

"Okay one song me, the next you. How will we judge this?" Goku sighed.

"Simple, this would take honesty. We watch as well count how many appreciative stares we gain." Vegeta nodded.

"Hia." Goku stood a large grin in place he turned and gave Vegeta a simple salute as he made his way to the Dj for a special request.

Vegeta relaxed; settling in to watch his lover put on a show for him and ending their competitions. It was a fact the people of earth has never seen him move on the dance floor; only privileged to see him tap his foot and hand to a beat, he lightheartedly scoffed. He didn't understand their dance, but this place was what he was accustomed to; it has been far too long since he let go and danced, maybe it was the rum talking.

Goku made it to the edge of the floor where Vegeta would have a perfect view of him and others around. He stretched slightly getting his muscles for their minimum workout. The beat was slow starting; much like any song of this genre. Slowly he moved outstretching his arms, and raising his knee to a perfected bended form.

Vegeta raised his brow; _He wouldn't?_ The set firm face Kakarot held told him that it was exactly what he believed it to be. Sure enough he started his continuous slow movements, dancing out fusion on the dance floor. Vegeta clamped his palm over his mouth doing his best not to blurt out his humor; apparently it was lost to Kakarot for he kept that same determination in his eyes and set face.

Goku pushed out his Ki; keeping the dancers from his space. He kept with the fusion dance, slow and fluent; waiting. He noticed how people started to look at him but not the stares he needed. Still he waited for the song to kick in and sure enough it had; he let out a wide grin, now that he had their attention. He jumped doing a wide and spiral roundhouse; letting the comedic song enhance his performance.

Vegeta's hand dropped from his mouth as he watched on; _clever Kakarot very clever…_ Vegeta growled in his throat, Kakarot wasn't dancing, he was training with music. But he couldn't help but to feel slightly awed that Kakarot actually had enough brain power to come up with this little compromise.

Goku heard the 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' from the crowd as the onlookers came closer. He wanted to pat himself for a job well done and a sly move work out to his advantage more then he believed it would. A few quick jabs and a backward flip in the air made the crowd cheered. He wouldn't go down easy.

Vegeta had to admit his work was cut out for him, he had to top it; he wouldn't use the same tactic Kakarot had. He waited for the music to die down and Kakarot to return with his larger then life grin.

"I don't think you can top that Geta, how about we call it a win and end the night." Goku wasn't one for arrogance; but he found it hard being around Vegeta as much as he was and not pick up a few traits.

Vegeta casually turned around facing the bar and ordered a beer, waiting for a few songs to go by before he made his move.

"Well then since we agreed I won, what do we do now with our spare time?" Goku scratched his chin.

"I had agreed to no such thing Kakarot, don't get so cocky. I am just waiting for some time to pass before I take my turn. I want the crowd to absorb you're performance." Vegeta clicked his tongue.

"Make's sense." Goku shrugged.

Vegeta nearly scoffed at the simpleminded man; _not as clever as I thought_. Vegeta raised a brow at Kakarot's empty hand, and ordered another round for them both. Vegeta leaned back against the bar scanning the crowd, he kept connecting his gaze to the strictly top males smirking at their appreciative eyes on his lithe form, they would be his audience of choice; seeing as their were very few 'bottom' males like himself there, it also tip in his favor having unique exotic features.

Once he was certain he gained roughly sixty percent of the clubs attention; with little acknowledgement on his part, he set in his other plan; entrap their attention. He turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder showing off a hint of a smirk; he leaned his upper chest forward and pushed his hips out, showing off his curved full bottom, his leather pant hugging his skin amplifying his form. "Well Kakarot, I think I will take my turn." Vegeta chuckled.

"Hey wait before you do, how many stares did I get?"

Vegeta grunted. "It was 32."

Goku smugly smiled. "Just give up Geta, I got this one in the bag."

"Don't celebrate yet Kakarot." Vegeta flashed a toothy smirk over his shoulder as he made his way to the Dj. The song request was an easy selection for him; he wished to hear the song that played in the far background as he and his mate 'played' on one of their many outings. He passed the note stating simply the song request, and a wink ensuring he didn't have to wait for it to be played.

As he gracefully stepped down from the stage he begun to unbutton the long sleeved dress shirt; loving the extra attention from awe of his muscled tone tanned skin slowly being exposed, and lustful wanton by the other patrons. His eyes locked solely on his growling mate, he couldn't hide his smug even if he wished to; there was his mate nearly ready to gnaw on any human if they dared touch him. It was accelerating to see his gentle mate show off his Sayian aggression towards humans; he wasn't concern over the humans he knew Kakarot would never allow his instincts to take over. Vegeta quickly nodded to the center of the room before the last step off to silently inform his mate his destination.

Vegeta swiftly dodged the moving bodies, shrugged off hands touching him, set on his desired location. He felt the beat begin to set in; his shoulders were the first to move. He begun to slowly rotate them, keeping his arms to his side; keeping his eyes forward he reached out cupping a slender man his height forward, guiding the man with him. He could feel the young man smile in his palm. He stopped and turned to the boy smile in play, he begun to move.

Goku nudge the last out of his way before he nearly came face to face with Vegeta. Quickly he scanned the area noticing only four people was watching his mate as they dance close by, scanning above peoples head he seen the men close to the stage making their way in the crowd; no doubt hunting for his mate. He growled once again thinking about those men, Vegeta was a cheat; plain and simple. In every game they played to outdo one another Vegeta was the one looking for anything to tip the favor, but then again what else did he expect from a battle strategist? It still irked him to some degree Vegeta was his mate, he shouldn't be out there removing his clothing and flirting with other men just to win. Vegeta was a cheat, downright.

Vegeta gave Kakarot a sideway glance and smiled showing off his canine to his mate. He was winning already; he knew it; the people were slowly moving away to watch as he moved. He looked back to his partner, the poor boy. Vegeta was nearly dancing in circles around the man, but then again Vegeta had to admit he did have special training to move every part of his body. It was a perk with having his build, he trained daily, and the biggest part of his training as a child was exactly how to use his build against opponents. Vegeta chuckled.

Nappa was his first trainer, teaching him what he taught every other Sayian in the army, never taking in consideration that he would always remain small stature. Not small as in short but body build, he wasn't bulky and wide, he was built and lithe. It was Raditz that accepted the knowledge that he would remain small and not grow into a Sayian build as Nappa kept repeating. It wasn't easy for Raditz to train him; it took many mishaps and practices; only when Raditz watched several professional dancers on his downtime between missions once when he had the idea. He combined dancing with fighting.

Vegeta leaned back as his shoulders kept moving; he kept popping his chest to the hard base allowing his body to flow with the beat. He lipped the words 'I just wanna make you sweat' licking his top lip before parting them; his sensitive ears picked up a glow lustful groan; it send a chill through him, the excitement of not knowing if it was his mate or another thrilled him. Being the smug prince he was, he chuckled.

Goku stopped counting awhile ago, no longer caring about the simple little competition they had; he was too awestruck to think much of anything else. There on the floor his body moving like smoke, his dance partner exited the scene long ago. He couldn't help but to nearly choke as his mates hips rolled and gyrated, how his abs tensed then lack, and how his perfectly sculpted chest popped. He would have laughed before if someone told him Vegeta could dance, then he remembered something Roshi said to him about sex and dancers 'If they can dance they are great lovers!' Goku blushed fiercely thinking about the comment.

Vegeta turned to his dumbstruck mate and chuckled as he walked briskly over to him, snagging his front, he yanked his lug of a mate to the floor with him. It was time to remove the eyes from him and show them he intended to take this man home with him. Then a quick decision came upon him and with a devious grin he made up his mind. He yanked Kakarot to his knees, snagging a fistful of hair he pulled back exposing his mate's neck. He moved down touching his mate's collarbone with the tip of his tongue, with the flat of his tongue he swept up to the chin. Moving his mouth over to whisper in his ear.

"Tonight I am going to make you sweat."

**TBC….. Muahahhaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goku stifled the groan brewing deep in his throat; Vegeta was driving him mad with lust from the aggressive show of dominance, which in truth he had, only within this moment. He was left dazed and hungry; feral need begun to consume him, sharp teeth grazing roughly across his exposed and vulnerable neck. The fire within began to rage for his lithe sensual lover.

Vegeta chuckled, the emotions storming in Kakarot coursed through his being, enticing him all the more. With a quick yank upwards Kakarot was on his feet, giving himself more access to the broad and strong chest. Vegeta spread his hands over the pectorals feeling their tension of anticipation, waiting for the next delicious attack. He could feel the eyes of their audience burn his skin, heightening his desire.

Goku threw his head back feeling his shirt being digested from his body in a violent manner; he smirked knowing Vegeta was never one for patience. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth when a hot slick tongue lining his chest, laving at his skin in a slow and exciting motion. He groaned loudly when that wicked little mouth covered his nipple, lifting his arm he fisted the smooth hair of his lover keeping him where he wanted. Goku lost himself to the erotic ideal of his mate, Vegeta was the devil no doubt in his mind. The stunning contrast to all he knew and is he the light, and Vegeta the dark. Him the blushing virgin, Vegeta sinful lust; red hot passion was what he was. His mate though a bottom of their relationship was a far cry from being the typical shy submissive, no Vegeta was indeed a far cry from that. His mate was controlling and demanding in the bedroom and down right abusive. Goku couldn't count the many times he felt sexually used and abused by his mate, but he would be lying if he had to say he didn't like it; no not like it, downright loved it. Even now he knew whatever Vegeta asked of him he would not deny his dark prince, no he would succumb to any demand; he knew the exploding reward he would gain.

Goku tilted his head downward and gasped as he locked his eyes on his mate; dark, needy, smoldering lust gazed back at him telling him all the evil and sinful pleasures being promised to him. He would obey any request with unquestioned eagerness.

Vegeta removed his lips from the delectable flesh of his earned conquest; with a wink he swiped the tip of his tongue over a sharp canine. With a step back he held out his hand waiting for the man in question to take a hold raising a brow and giving a devilish smirk to the 'innocent' man making all the need promises of a hard earned release. A bark of laughter left his lips when the said hand was grasped, Kakarot was corrupted plain and simple; it was he who done so, swelling his chest with uncontained pride. He knew there were no depths Kakarot would not leap in to please him, the idea had passed through his mind many a time to use it to his advantage; but he could not, for the simple reason he loved him. Kakarot was different from the rest, he trusted him; Vegeta would never give reason for that trust to be taken away. Yes the Prince of all Saiyans had fallen deep for a third class, the only man who he would allow to rule his heart.

Goku couldn't help the smile of pure excitement as he was lead by his lover towards the pumping speakers, through the throb of bodies. Hands grazed over their passing bodies only causing his blood to pump harder in his veins. The looks of lustful admiration from the onlookers wishing they were the ones with them only excited him further; he understood now why Vegeta would smirk and give others flirtatious looks, it was accelerating. Now he knew without a doubt he would not be jealous of the people whom looked upon his mate and received a smirk, maybe he may even join in the simple flirtation game. He saw no harm in it, it would only go as far as a simple game nothing more, and he knew his mate would not dare allow another to touch him, especially a weak human male.

Vegeta smirked feeling the vibrations of the large speaker pumping out the beats the DJ produced, it would work pleasantly for what he had in mind. He pulled Kakarot to the side watching as his eyes opened wide feeling the strong vibrations run throughout his body. Kakarot didn't have the time to move away before he pushed him back up against the speaker and sealed his lips in a furious kiss. Vegeta growled deep nipping on Kakarot's bottom lip harshly nearly breaking the skin, blunt nails scraping along the naked chest leaving behind angry red markings. Vegeta sunk in a canine on the plump lip of his mate purring freely as blood begun to trail down. With a wide sweep of his tongue he lapped up the essence of his mate tasting the sweetness of him.

Vegeta took a step back from his larger tousled lover, with a satisfied grin he unhooked his belt sliding it from the hoops slowly chuckling as his mate's eyes grew larger from shock. He couldn't be that surprised of his mate's reaction, after all this was him the cold strict prince he knew; then again Kakarot only truly knew 'battle ready' him and the short interactions they had in a 'gang get-together' rarely alone. He couldn't help the humor he felt, even after being together for a year he still had surprises for his mate, and Kakarot better be prepared because they were many more on the way.

Vegeta whipped the belt in the air letting it smack against the thick speaker by his mate, watching the larger man nearly jump out of his skin. He brought the leather belt back holding it tightly in his hands, licking the course leather strap making his mate yearn for more. He looped it behind his mate's neck pulling him down to take his lover's lips once again tasting the hint copper off the swollen lip from his abusive nip. He pulled away and quickly turned, pulling the belt down further to make Kakarot melt in his body, crotch to ass, chest to back. Kakarot's lips only a breath away from his precious scar between his throat and shoulder. He shuddered when he felt Kakarot's soothing tongue lap at the scar in retaliation he grinded backwards making Kakarot groan. Vegeta tilted his head back to nip at Kakarot's ear and roughly demanded what he wanted with a quick hard nip. "Touch me, sooth my skin."

Goku groaned instantly moving his hands to make long and slow sweeps up and down Vegeta's exposed skin. His hands shakily griped the trim hips, made ghostly sweeps over the engorged sex of his lover, and little quick tweaks to the dusty nipples. He could feel his mate grind on him harder cradling his swollen cock between the clothed cheeks; vaguely he heard the cat-calls of their audience, and pounding base of the music; all that mattered was his lithe lover pushing him beyond his limits of desire, and the sweet vibrations pulsing through him and rattling his sac. He needed more, more flesh, more touching. Quickly he had begun to tug at the button and zipper of his lover's leather pants, fumbling at them like some hopeless virgin. He felt his mate's growl, not too happy with his fumbling but gave him relief when he gave him some helping hands. Kakarot let out a satisfied noise when he felt that his mate in fact was going commando; no wonder he saw the lining of his mate's sex easily.

A gasp resounded around the area, the people shocked to see it go much further than they expected and Vegeta could only moan out his excitement. The onlookers, the base going through him, his mate heated needy hands, he was about to burst; the kinkiness this brought on wasn't lost to him, so voyeuristic. He bit down on his lip when his mate wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock tightly and pumped slowly. He let out a deep groan when Kakarot sucked on the scar; he titled his head away to give him more access. He opened his eyes looking downward seeing his leaking cock, his pants down to his ankles, and his mate's shaky rhythm. He looked up to the audience some seem more eager and moved closer, with a quick snarl he gave them the warning 'look but do not touch'. Vegeta yanked the belt once again pulling his mate's lips off his scar with a pop, he wanted to play. He turned around facing Kakarot and trailed his tongue downward, licking over the tight quivering abs, a small sound of protest met his ears but he wouldn't have any of it. Quickly he yanked the pants out of his way tearing it slightly, and sighed as he seen the flesh he desired jump and twitch with its need. He leered up at Kakarot and licked the tip of the engorged flesh giving it a small sweet kiss before engulfing the head in his hot mouth. He shook when he heard the loud needy groan filled his ears. He would not play for long.

Goku could feel Vegeta take him all in, it was sloppy and fast; it reminded him of a starve man gorging himself in a meal when he hadn't eaten in weeks. It wasn't Vegeta's best work, and that he knew for certain. Usually Vegeta build up before he took him whole, sucking slowly and hard making him feel it, nearly sucking in his sac from the sheer force. He knew Vegeta wasn't trying to make him go crazy, no he was making this a quick session, getting him slick enough.

Vegeta pulled away leaving a trail of saliva on his lips still connecting to the dripping and leaking cock. Quickly with a speed lost to the human eye he removed his pants and placed them on the speaker making sure no one would take them. He pulled Kakarot away turned them both and flush against him with his own back against the speaker feeling the vibrations against his skin for the first time. He situated the belt around Kakarot's neck looping the belt in the buckle but not sliding the peg in. Giving him access to tighten when he choose to do so. He placed a hand on the top of his mate's head and pushed him down to the floor; he bent down and whispered in Kakarot's ear. "Prepare me, with your tongue only. When I pull the belt you will stand and take me hard and fast, do not hold anything back, I want you to fuck me Kakarot. Do you understand your Prince?"

Kakarot let out a loose moan and shakily spoke. "Vegeta, oh gods what are you doing to me?"

Vegeta growled and nipped on the ear. "Do you understand your Prince?"

"Yes." Kakarot felt the belt tighten around his neck when Vegeta yanked it forward as he lifted his leg planting his smaller foot on his shoulder exposing himself fully. Kakarot couldn't quell the moan even if he tried, the whole situation was wrong, dirty, kinky, and down right erotic. Only his mate, only his mate. He took a hold of the muscled cheeks spreading them apart and dipped his tongue in, circling around the puckered opening begging… no demanding it be filled and soon. He could feel Vegeta shudder form the delight his tongue gave him, slowly he pushed his tongue in only to pull back again with a smirk; it was apparent Vegeta did not plan on waiting to get what he wanted by the tightening of the belt. He made a small choking noise when his airway was being constricted and quickly pushed his tongue in hard, pleased by the loud gasp and lessening of the belt's tightness. He felt Vegeta's leg muscles tremble under the onslaught of his tongue, and doubled his efforts, nearly fucking Vegeta with his tongue feeling the ring twitch and tighten on his appendage.

Vegeta couldn't wait any-longer, the promises that tongue gave him seemed too good to pass up. He pulled the belt upwards as he placed his foot down, he smiled evilly as he mate done exactly what he commanded, he stood and lifted him up on his hips, getting ready to plunge deep within his over heated body. Vegeta moved forward to that flush face and took those lips as he reached behind himself and grasped the hard cock of his lover and guided him to his entrance. His smile widen when he heard Kakarot confess his love as he pushed forward. Vegeta arched away tossing his head back with a loud yelp when that hard cock tore through his tight boundaries, giving him the delicious burning ache he craved coursing throughout his body, shudders raking his insides.

Goku nearly cried out feeling that hot entrance engulf his cock, the rings holding him tight like a glove two sized too small. He felt it tighten and loosen around him, pulling him in deeper and pushing out. He laid his head against the crook of Vegeta's neck whispering over and over his declaration of love and need; it didn't last long for his mate's impatience once again reared its head. The belt around his neck tightened and hard nips on his neck were his only command to continue with the demands of his lover. He pulled back and begun to slam in and out; he moaned hopelessly as the entrance became more slick giving him an unbelievable, immeasurable, and bountiful pleasure heating his skin, and destroying all thoughts.

Vegeta grunted through the pain, making him feel more alive, burning him whole. He dug his blunt nails deep in Kakarot's shoulders, leaving behind small bloodily crescent moons in its wake. The vibrations ran a rampage thought his body from head to toe; the duel sensations drove him onward. He groaned deep when Kakarot slammed forward harder striking the place that would send his mind reeling. He took a strong hold of the belt, using the end as a whip and smacked it against the pale flesh of the broad shoulders. "Harder Kakarot! Ohh fuck I want it harder now!"

Goku snarled and growled through the strikes and demands and yet he listened to every word. He nearly slammed Vegeta through the speaker, pushing him flush against it and rammed home. He grinned widely showing off his canines when he heard the most exotic holler come from his lithe demanding mate. He chuckled as he licked the arched chest. He opened his mouth to speak but it turned to a choke as the belt became all that much tighter cutting off his air. He glared pushing faster and harder.

Vegeta was near delirium, the blunt thick head of his mate pushed hard on his prostate, and the vibrations of the hard base throbbed hard on his tail scar. He was lost in a raging ocean of pleasure surrounded by bodies, lights, and pounding music as he was grasped by his large lover and humped. Slowly he opened his eyes groaned at the display before him, his mate red in the face nearly turning blue, but there were no panic or worry; just carnal desire, animalistic need, and trust. Vegeta leaned back more, hanging his upper body by the belt, as his mate's hips, and the speaker held of most of the burden of his weight; with his free hand he grasped himself and stroke with firm and erratic strokes feeling his heavy sac tighten and jump around under the power thrust's of his lover. Vegeta tilted his head back and rolled his eyes up feeling the harsh tightening and pulsing of his much needed nearing climax. He lipped 'cum Kakarot, cum' over and over through gasping lips.

Goku didn't know what to concentrate on, everything was distracting. His head was swooning from the lack of air, but the sheer need to cum override all other thoughts. He could feel the tightening of his mate's lustful gloved entrance squeezed him tightly like the belt, his balls throbbing to near pain; he wanted to sob from the sheer power of need.

Vegeta came hard, nearly arching in two. His cock pulsed out its release in hot spurts, covering its owner in its hot sticky substance.

Goku silently screamed through Vegeta's climax, unable to voice any sound as the restriction kept tightening, the edges cutting into the skin. He pounded on as the belt tightened and tightened, his eyes rolled back as his swollen purple lips parted widely, unsure if he was climaxing or passing out. A loud snap resounded in his ears, and an explosion of blinding lights; Goku screamed out, feeling an all powerful euphoria engulf him whole in a bitter sweet blissful calm. He collapsed hard on the polished floor, shuddering from the cold as he gasped in several lung fills of air. His head swam his body felt heavy like lead and light like a leaf on water. Slowly he came back to himself and opened his eyes seeing the smug satisfied grin on his mate's face, feeling the light soothing pets on his face from his mate's hands.

Vegeta smirked watching his lover trying to regain himself under the pleasure he gave him, he looked around seeing the gapping audience wishing they could be apart of it, he could smell the room thick of human desire and with a quick scan he could smell and see some took it upon themselves to join in by fucking their partners as they watched them. Vegeta smirked leaning forward to Kakarot wiping away the sweat to plant a small kiss on his forehead. "I told you I was going to make you sweat." He chuckled and laughed loudly from the groan expelling from his mates lips.

**There I think I made you guys wait long enough Muahahahahaha… ahh emmm. Yeah there you go, decided to try something different with this lemon. I guess that is my goal to try new things to spice it up so it isn't the same, and become redundant. Hope you all enjoyed, and I am in the process of making a new AMV with things taken in consideration. Hopefully it will be my best work **

**To my reviewers thank you for the comments I really love them, and of course I was going to continue this, I just wanted to make ya wait…. I'm evil I know muahahahha!**

**Till next time in a land far far away V.W**


End file.
